


Induction Day

by Dramione84



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: This is my first piece featuring next gen characters. The opening scene is based on an actual interaction I witnessed outside the train station (the people, the dialogue, the setting are exactly as described) while I was waiting for my sister. I was sitting in my car, watching it unfold and thinking wow, that could be Albus and Scorpius! This is a non Magic AU drabble. Hope you enjoy.





	

Albus pulled the bike rack down, his tongue darting out to graze over his chapped lips as the Autumn chill smarted his skin. He turned to wave to Scorpius, who came jogging up the steps outside the worn Victorian style railway station to greet him. The blonde slotted his bike into the rack, pushing it up, the mechanism clanging into place.

"Hi mate, looks like the trains are all fucked up again today," Albus remarked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Scorpius groaned. "Typical, first day back and I'm going to be late."

Albus chuckled as he slid his hand into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve his wallet. "Yeah, the guards were on strike yesterday, as well. I was late for my induction."

Scorpius shuffled on his feet next to him trying to keep warm. "Oh yeah, I forgot you went back yesterday. I've changed courses," he informed him as Albus unfolded his train pass, slipping a key from the plastic sleeve, slotting it into his bike lock.

"Really? What are you doing now?" he asked distractedly.

"Level 1 sports," Scorpius grinned.

Albus stepped back from his bike, adjusting his jumper under his bag, conscious of his appearance. "Certainly sounds better than what you were doing last year...construction, wasn't it?"

Scorpius chuckled nervously, shaking his floppy fringe out of his eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm doing the level 2. It was that or ' _life-skills_ '," he groaned, disparagingly. "Like I need fucking 'life-skills'."

The blond man raked his hand through his locks as Albus slid his wallet back into his jeans pocket. "I've had a hair cut. What you think? Like it?"

Albus looked up, a grin forming on his lips. "Suits you." He nodded as they started down the steps to the entrance of the station.

"I like yours better. Curly. I think I'd like curls," he chuckled, an impish grin on his face.

Albus chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "You could get it curled. Get a perm maybe…"

"Sounds a bit girly," Scorpius laughed as they ducked inside the station.

Albus shrugged as he swiped his train pass, the barrier light blinking to green before opening with a click. Moments later, Scorpius joined him on the other side, the pair hurrying down the underpass to the platform.

.

Scorpius fell into the chair next to Albus, causing him to jerk upright, pulling the headphone from his ear, shutting off his iPod. "Look at this." Scorpius scowled, glancing around to be sure no one was watching before leaning to one side, pulling his wallet from his tracksuit. He chucked it at Albus, who caught it deftly, an eyebrow raised, questioningly.

"Go ahead, open it up," he muttered.

Albus let out a hearty laugh as he caught sight of the student ID, causing Scorpius' scowl to deepen.

"Student IDs are like passports, driving licences, and gym membership cards. The pictures are always awful." Albus grinned, chucking the wallet back to the blond, who sat across from him, sulking.

"Cheer up, mate," he laughed, wrapping the headphones around his iPod. "Let's go grab some lunch. What time is your next lecture?"

"Oh, I'm done for today. I hate the first week, it's always so boring and pointless. They could get it all over and done with in one day, but instead it's IDs today, library induction tomorrow. For fuck's sake. Like I need to be shown how to use a fucking library." Scorpius groaned as they stood.

"Yeah, don't they know who your mum is?" Albus poked Scorpius in the ribs, grinning as he playfully mocked him.

"Fuck off," he retorted, punching Albus lightly in the arm.

Albus lifted his shoulder to deflect the blow, his grin broadening. "Alright, calm down," he winked, reaching forward to brush his hand through Scorpius's fringe, causing him to blush slightly.

"Pub?"

"Obviously," he drawled, an eyebrow quirking.

"Mate, don't do that." Albus exaggerated a shudder. "You look scarily like your father when you do that."

Scorpius winked. "Could be worse, I could look like _your_ father," he mocked.

.


End file.
